A Day In The Life Of Sabaku No Gaara
by NeoMoonPrincess
Summary: Ever wondered what our favorite red-haired Kazekage does in a day? GaaraXMatsuri ShikamaruXTemari rated T for swearing


1. (5:00 AM) Wake up. Get ready for work.

2. (5:30 AM) Wake up Kankuro. Puppet hanging on wall falls on me. Sand attacks puppet. Find a place to hide the puppet remains. BEFORE Kankuro wakes up. After hiding remains, go back to wake up Kankuro and find him making out with pillow, still sleeping.

3. (5:45 AM) Make sure Temari is awake. Leave for work.

4. (6:00 AM) Arrive at office. Greeted by Matsuri.

5. Work until 1:00. Bored. Ate lunch with Matsuri. Almost choked on pickle. Fucking pickle.

6. (2:00) Continued work.

7. (3:30) Said goodbye to Matsuri. Time to go see the shrink Temari has inlisted me to see.

~IN SHRINK'S OFFICE~ (A/N: S is for shrink, G is for Gaara. Duh. XD)

_S: So, your name is Gaara?_

_G: I think so._

_S: Alright, Gaara, why don't you start by telling me a little about your family, hm?_

_G: Alright. Im Gaara of the Sand. GOTS, for short.(pulls out wallet, unfolds pictures from wallet.) This is my dad. He tried to kill me alot. He's dead. (points at picture of drooling man with kunai in his hand.) This is my uncle Yashimaru. He also tried to kill me. He's also dead. (points at picture of man with shoulder length dirty blond hair, wearing a pink apron that says "kiss the cook". Is smiling and posing, one hand behind his head, the other on his hip.) This is my brother, Kankuro, who plays with dolls. And my sister, Temari. She likes the shadow munipulator from Konoha. His name is Shika...uhhh...something. _

_S: I see. What do you like to do, Gaara?_

_G: I like to kill people._

_S: Why?_

_G: Its fun._

_S: Why?_

_G: Because Im kazekage and I said so._

_S: I see. Gaara, does the world revolve around you?_

_G: Last time I checked, it revolved around the sun._

_S: Interesting. Besides your family, do you have any other relationships?_

_G: Yes. My friend, Naruto, from Konoha. and Matsuri._

_S: Tell me about Matsuri._

_G: I believe the word "kawaii" is a proper term to describe her._

_S: So, do you have feelings for this girl?_

_G: Of course I have feelings. You think just because Im a Jinchuriki I don't have feelings? Huh? THINK I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING FEELINGS? I HAVE FEELINGS! _

_S: Good, good! Its good to get emotional and let it out._

_G: Thank you. I feel much better. Some day, I'll be more like Naruto. (holds head, twitching) kiiiiiiiillllllllll..........._

_S: Very good. How do you feel about being a Jinchuriki?_

_G: Bloooooooood!!!! (has manical face)_

_S: Umm...uhh. c-calm down, Gaara...(backs into corner)_

_G: Want....candyyyyyy......_

_S: T-There's some in my drawer..._

_G: (opens drawer) Hm. So there is. (eats red lollipop)_

_S: S-So, um, t-tell me about Naruto._

_G: Well, it all started 4 years ago during the chunin exams in Konoha. I was a bloodthirsty, crazy maniac who killed people whenever I felt like it. (sighs happily) good times, good times...anyways, during the finals rounds, I was fighting Uchiha Sasuke, and then Orochi-poopyhead infiltrated the leaf village. I was going into Shukaku form our what evs and so I ran away and Sasuke followed me and then Naruto fought me cuz I pinned Sakura-bitch to a tree with my awesome sand powers, don't tell her I called her that or I'll kill you, and so we fought and I guess I lost and then we became friends and I became kinda happy and I stopped killing people and then I met Matsuri and she got kidnapped so I rescued her and then I became Kazekage and I got kidnapped by the Akatsuki and they took the one tails from me and I kinda miss it but hey at least I can sleep now and then Naruto saved me and we're BFF's now and im wondering if I can change my name to Gaaruto._

_S: I see. Come see me again soon, ok?_

_G: Suuuuuurrrrre. Riiiiiiiiiiight. (leaves)_

8. (4:30) Escaped from shrink. I believe now calls for an Evil Laugh.

Commencing Evil Laugh: Mwa ha ha ha ha.

End Evil Laugh.

9. Go home. Get ready to leave for Konoha tomorow.

10. (4:50) Home. Packing for Konoha tomorow.

11. (5:20) Packed everything.

12. (5:40) Repacked. Forgot to pack Teddy-chan.

13. (6:00) Ate dinner. Temari asked about Shrink. I smiled evilly.

14. Playing Nintendogs. Got a cocker spaniel. Named her Matsi-chan.

15. Playing Monopoly with Kankuro and Temari. Got annoyed because I kept getting in jail. Sand swallowed up Monopoly board.

16. Watched New Moon. Cried.

17. Did kareoke with Kankuro and Temari. I sang "I Want Candy". Temari sang "Kaze No Fuku Basho"(AN- in english, it means "where the wind blows"). Kankuro sang "Fergalicious". Or, "Kankylicious". I got sick and threw up after seeing that.

18. IM'd with Matsuri. Played out "Romeo and Juliet" online. I was Romeo. Made Matsuri Juliet.

19. Bored.

20. Still bored.

21. (8:00) Going to bed.

22. (8:30) Repacking, again. Can't sleep without Teddy-chan.

23. (9:00) Finally back in bed. Goodnight moon. Goodnight stars. Goodnight sand. Goodnight Matsuri. Goodnight Temari. Goodnight Kankuro. Goodnight Teddy-chan.

Goodnight Gaara.


End file.
